


Relentless Forever

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MTMTE, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A patching up or changing the dressing on Person B's severe burn wound with no anesthetic. Person B's most effective pain reliever during the process is burying their face into Person A's shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relentless Forever

It wasn’t supposed go like this. He was supposed to protect him. Not... not lead him in the middle of a fight. But things had taken turn for the worse and now he was trying to do his best.

The red and white mech suppressed another scream, the sound coming out choked and strangled between clenched teeth as he buried his face into Drift’s shoulder, the younger mech’s attempts to tend to the burn the acid bullet had caused to Ratchet’s left side. Drift had gotten his fair share of hits but they weren’t as severe as Ratchet’s; his was large and deep, perhaps digging, corroding its way into the medic’s insides.

“I’m sorry, Ratch. So sorry”, the white mech crooned as he dipped the cloth into the solvent and brought it to the burn, fighting the tears that threatened to spill from his optics. It was becoming more and more difficult to see properly as the fluids blurred his vision. Hugging the shivering mech in his arms, he slowly and carefully pressed the damp cloth against the burn and gently wiped the grime and other filth away.

Ratchet flinched and uttered a growl of pain as the wound was probed again, his arms gripping Drift’s right arm, legs taut and bent. It was so weird, _unnatural_ , to see the medic like this; whimpering in pain, squeezing the white mech’s arm in a death grip. It just didn’t fit his image.

The older mech gritted his teeth as a new wave of intense pain shot through his body, stabbing him nonstop. It felt like someone had driven a knife in his side and was now twisting the blade in the wound.

“Fragging...” he heard Drift mutter as the white mech submerged the cloth into the solvent, the liquid now a murky pink; dirt and energon mixed together to make a nasty looking cocktail. “Just... hang on, Ratch. I’ve... I’ve got this”, the white mech said and added “I think” in his mind. If they just had some anesthetics this would’ve gone much easier but alas, they did not.

They had been merely sight-seeing this section of the planet when they were attacked by a bunch of rogues. Drift had thought it’d be easy to get rid of them but then the acid bullets had come in to the picture and everything had gone straight to hell from that point on.

And now he had a situation he had to handle all by himself. Sure, he knew some basic field medical attention and knew what to do to an acid burn but... It was Ratchet he had to tend to. _Ratchet_. His beloved, precious Ratchet. He failed to protect the one mech he cared about the most in this wretched universe. He was well aware the older mech wasn’t built and programmed for combat (even though Ratchet could fight and defend himself. He also was a lot stronger than he let on).

Finally, Drift managed to clean the burn and press a clean cloth that was dipped in fresh solvent on it, wrapping a magnetic bandage around Ratchet’s waist.

“Better?” he asked as he settled more comfortably, pulling the red and white mech properly to sit in his lap and closing him into a gentle embrace, minding the burn.

“Yes. Thank you”, Ratchet croaked and rested his head against Drift’s shoulder, hiding his face into the other’s neck. He felt so tired and wanted nothing else than to get some shut-eye.

“I sent an emergency signal to _Lost Light_ with our coordinates. They should be here soon”, Drift murmured and kissed Ratchet’s chevron.

Silence fell into their hiding place, the rocky walls sheltering them from unwanted guests, the air a little bit too stuffy for their taste but it was soothing in a strange way. The smell of dirt and sand lingering in the cramped space, the noise of their vents cycling air, the occasional ding and hum of their systems giving the feeling of familiarity and... intimacy. It was rather nice, given the circumstances that drove them here.

“I’m proud of you, kid”, Ratchet rumbled before drifting into light recharge, enjoying the steady thrum of the younger mech’s fuel pump circulating energon in his veins.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Drift’s lips and he sighed, pressing his cheek against Ratchet’s forehead, waiting for the others to pick them up.


End file.
